CSI Miami PKM edition
by pkmaster777
Summary: Fun little story I just found on a flash drive from my writing partner and I one night. It is exactly as it was meant to be... maybe more later on


Due to the recent news of CSI Miami new season being cancelled and show no longer continuing episodes myself and my fellow story writer have decided to release this new idea of bringing this show ideas into Pokémon universe. No not new cases and stuff like that but giving the same punch line action at beginning of many episodes and added that same flair that David Caruso aka Horratio Caine brings to Miami but as played by none other then main hero Ash Ketchum with Professor Oak as his fellow officer on CSI crime scenes Rex Linn aka Frank . As well as Misty playing as Emily Proctor aka Calleigh Here are some of our corny punch-lines with the shows flair that we created enjoy!

Note- Ash wearing trademark show Black suit jacket and blue dress shirt and black pants and of course the classic dark aviator glasses with same glasses on and glasses off constantly fluctuations through the scenes of the show .Oak wearing a Black Trench coat with dark shirt underneath and a badge that can clearly be seen gleaming as he smokes a cigarette at the crime scene. Each time the (yehhhhhhh) is seen it indicates the intro to CSI Miami show starting , for added fun if you choose pull it up on YouTube and when you see it hit play it makes it that much funnier and adds shows true flavor haha.

Set 1

Ash: What do we got?

Oak: Mr. Mime, he was buried alive COD is being ruled as suffocation

(Sunglasses on) Ash: Looks like this was one box the mime… couldn't get out of (yehhhhhhhhh)

Set 2

Ash: What do we got?

Oak: Dead Wailmer , ended up a floater on the beachline

Ash: (looks out) well any ideas how were gonna get to the bottom of this? (yeeeeehhhhhh)

Set 3

Ash: What do we got?

Oak: a dead meowth and his forehead coin is missing

Ash: Looks like this meowth (glasses off)… missed his payday… (yeeeehhhhh)

Set 4

Ash: What do we got?

Oak: dead Poliwhirl killed in a tumble dryer…. Set on high heat….

Ash: looks like this Polywhirl (glasses on) went for a spin …. (yeeeehhhhh)

Set 5

Ash: What do we got?

Oak: Dead Tauros got caught on a train by the horn and got crushed.

Ash: Looks like life…(glasses on) grabbed this bull by the horns… and won (walks away) (yeeehhhhh)

Set 6

Ash: What do we got?

Oak: dead Golbat, got its eyes stabbed out with a knife and bleed to death

Ash: Wow …(glasses off) brings new meaning to the phrase. Blind as a bat (yeeeeehhhhh)

Set 7

Ash: What do we got?

Oak: dead Magikarp thrown outta the water . been burning up on asphalt all day

Ash: mmmm…. Sushi anyone ? (yeeeehhhhh)

Set 8

Ash: What do we got?

Oak: Dead lickitung was strangled to death with its own tougne

Ash: looks like he took a licking …(glasses on) and couldn't keep on ticking (yeeeehhhhh)

Set 9

Ash: What do we got?

Oak: A Mr. Mime he got his head shotgun blasted clean off…

Ash: you know what they say professor (glasses on) A mime…. Is a terrible thing to waste… (Yeeeeehhhhh)

Set 10

Misty: Ash I found the guilty party !

Ash: what did you find ?

Misty : the culprit has to be the Butterfree!

Ash: well Misty looks like this Butterfree…(glasses on) wont be-free anymore (yeeeeehhhhh)

Set 11

Ash: What do we got?

Oak: Dead luvdisc its body was cut up post mordem and its heart was removed. We believe it was a break up gone wrong

Ash: it seems he tried professor but his heart..(glasses on ) just wasn't in it.

Set 12

Ash: What do we got?

Oak: Dead Nine Tails , caught trying to steal contraband from a dealer.

Ash: you know what they say professor… possession id 9/10 of the law (glasses on) and the other tenth is murder (Ash walks away)… (yeeeeeehhhhhhh)

Set 13

Ash: What do we got?

Oak: dead weedle. , got thrown into a tree and got stuck into tree bark

Ash: Allright its time to find out (glasses on) who killed this little prick…

Set 14

Ash: What do we got?

Oak: Dead Slowbro belongs to a trainer that won it at gamecorner and got it stolen by team rocket.

Ash: Like they always say (glasses off) easy come … easy Slowbro (yeeeeehhhhhh)

Set 15

Ash: What do we got?

Oak: Hit and run, Stantler is DOA at the scene

Ash: ouch (makes wincing face and takes off glasses) talk about a deer … in the headlights (yeeeeeeehhhhhh)

Set 16

Ash: What do we got?

Oak: dead exeggute, was crushed by a wrecking ball that fell from above.

Ash: Well professor … (glasses on) if you wanna make an omelet …(yeeeeeehhhh)

Set 17

Ash: What do we got?

Oak: dead rhydon , killed by a drill.

Ash : wow looks this rhydon (glasses on) just got screwed…. (yeeeeehhhhh)

Set 18

Ash: What do we got?

Oak: dead seel he was trapped inside of a plastic bag suffocated to death

Ash: it looks to me that this case (glasses on ) is already sealed….(yeeeeaaaaahhhhh)

Set 19

Ash: What do we got?

Oak: dead unown

Ash: what are you talking about ?

Oak: a dead unown

Ash: an unown what ?

Oak: (stares blankly in confusion)

(yeeeeeaaaaaahhhhh)

Set 20

Ash: What do we got?

Oak: dead caterpie was run over by an electrode

Ash: well (glasses on ) he should have kept his eye on the ball…..(yeeeaaaahhhh)

Set 21

Misty: Ash we found evidence off a security camera of the culprit…it was a nosepass

Ash: (stares intentley at the photo taking glasses off) wow great work Misty and the winner by a nose…. Is us. (yeeeaaaaaah)

Set 22

Ash: What do we got?

Oak: dead luvdisc we suspect its mate did this…

Ash: well professor I think its about time (glasses on) we got to the heart of the matter

Set 23

Ash: What do we got?

Oak: Dead emboar , got roasted on a spit and apple placed in his mouth

Ash : geez …( glasses off) can you say lou-ouch

Set 24

Ash: What do we got?

Oak: Bloody crime scence Ash, guts and pokemon everywhere. It was a pachirisu with a shotgun and it went crazy (he bends down on one knee to look at the carnage)

Ash: no professer (glasses on hand on Oaks shoulder) he went nuts…(yeeeaaaahhh)

Set 25

Ash: What do we got?

Oak: dead pulise got eaten by sharpedo when he tried to jump from a boat to a dock.

Ash: Looks like this piluse (glasses on) jumped the shark (yeaaaaahhhh)


End file.
